1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new soap holding device for holding and dispending a plurality of bars of soap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,345 describes a dispensing and draining device for cleaning articles. A holding device is found U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,922 and is adapted for holding a plurality of articles in a stacked orientation so that the articles may be selectively dispensed. A design for a soap bar dispenser is found in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 475,873.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a plurality of bars of soap in a stacked orientation and is adapted for dispensing the bars of soap one at a time. The device should also be adapted for being mounted on a vertical surface, such as a door, so that the bars of soap are easily accessible and to prevent damage to the device. Additionally, by mounting the device on the door, the soap will be protected from getting wet and dissolving.